Down The Road
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Skoochy asks Jinora to marry him, and goes through all the preparations involved with that question. Jinoochy week, Day 3.


_I don't own these character, I don't profit from this story._

* * *

Skoochy had never been more sure about a decision in his life.

But, that did not stop the nerves from setting in, every time he thought about this decision.

The moment when his imaginings became more tangent, was when he decided to let his mother in on his plans. He needed her help after all.

He caught her at home, relaxing on the couch, working on a case, while Bumis' head rested in her lap. The commander had drifted off for a moment, before starting awake, at Skoochys sudden entrance.

"Mom, I need to ask you a huge favor." He stopped at the sight of Bumi, he hadn't been anticipating the man to be visiting. But oddly, it seemed only right that his father figure be included in the young mans plans.

"Well, hello to you too Skoochy. Is this the welcome I should be expecting every time I visit, cause if it is, I might have to find a lonesome corner and weep."

Skoochy was grateful for the humor, it eased his nerves.

"Nah ol' man, don't do that. I don't think your aging heart could handle all the emotions."

The pair laughed, and before they could launch into one of their famous insult battles, Lin interrupted.

"What's this favor you wanted to ask?"

"Well, I wanted to know if I could have something of yours, or rather Tophs. Just a small piece really." He rubbed at the back of his neck.

Lin set aside her paperwork, and Bumi sat up. Both were interested, and curious about his apparent uneasiness.

"You know that bracelet you have, the one made from the meteor Avatar Aang and his friends found. Do you think I could have a piece of it?"

Lin was not expecting this request.

"I'll admit Skoochy, the bracelet was very important to my mother, and to me. It's supposed to go to you when I die anyway, whats the big hurry?"

"I need it for something, I want to make something really special. And that bracelet was special to my family, I just want to keep with that tradition."

"What is it you want to make?"

Skoochy glanced at both of their faces. Two of the most important adults in his life. They helped shape him, raised him to be the man he was today. He loved them both for it.

"An engagement ring. I want to ask Jinora to marry me."

There was a moment of silence. Broken by Bumi lunging to grab Skoochy, and heaving him into his arms. His hearty laughter boomed through out the room, and he swung the young man around. Finally he settled down and the two simply hugged.

"I think, this is one of the best damn decisions you have ever made." Bumis' voice was a little choked with emotion, but Skoochy pretended not to notice.

He glanced at his mother, who was still on the couch. He thought he saw her eyes mist up, which in turn, caused his own to water. She slowly raised herself from the couch, moving to her room. Returning a few moments later, bracelet in hand.

"I can't think of a better use for this old thing. I know your grandmother wouldn't have wanted it any other way?"

He reached out to allow Lin to bend the metal around his wrist. When she finished, he pulled her into a hug. Resting his head against her own and tucking her face into his neck, he could clearly recall the day she had adopted them, their places had been reversed. Now he towered over her, a grown man.

"Thank you Mom, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too Skoochy, you make me so proud."

The mood was suddenly broken by a hysterical sob. Mother and son rolled their eyes at the forgotten commanders loud emotions.

"Did you want in on this?" Skoochy asked holding his arm out to pull the older man into the hug. The family held each other for a few seconds before the silence was once again broken.

"Did you ask my brother for permission yet?"

Skoochy felt his heart skip. He knew he had forgotten something.

This time when Tenzin was not fooled by thoughts of 'It's just dinner'. He had learned his lesson. So when Skoochy approached him, asking to speak privately to him and his wife, Tenzin had reluctantly agreed to join the boy for a shared meal.

Pema must have guessed what this was all about, because she was beside herself with excitement. Even cancelling a previous engagement, just so she would be available. Tenzin found that mildly suspicious.

And of course Bumi was no help. His older brother kept visiting him, in his offices. He would sit there, laughing maniacally for a few moments, before dropping unhelpful hints. Such as "you're in for a real surprise" and "I hope this doesn't cause a heart attack". Then his brother would leave, simple as that, his ominous laughter following him down the halls. It was all quite irritating.

Thankfully the night of the dinner arrived, Tenzin just wanted to get this over with.

Skoochy seemed to share his thoughts, because the boy was practically shaking with nerves. His skin was gray, and sweat was beading around his hairline. This did not comfort Tenzin, at all.

They had decided to meet at restaurant, at Skoochys' behest, stating that he didn't want Jinora to know they were meeting. Bumi had told his brother, that he thought it was because there would be witnesses, in case Tenzin got angry.

When the group had been seated, Tenzin waved off the waiter before they had the chance to order.

"Skoochy, _please_ just tell me why we are meeting. You look too nervous to even eat right now, and I'd like for all of us to enjoy this meal."

This seemed to throw the young man off, he stuttered and blinked owlishly for a few moments. Pema looked furious at Tenzin, for hurrying the poor boy.

Finally, Skoochy gathered himself and blurted out what he had been trying to say.

"I would like to ask for your permission to marry your daughter, sir."

There was a sudden silence, Tenzin could still see the other patrons talking, he could even see Pema give a little laugh of excitement. He just couldn't hear any of it.

Marry his daughter? Wasn't Jinora a bit young for that? Hadn't they _just_ start dating, It had only been a few years after all. Was his daughter even ready for that kind of commitment?

In the end, it was Pema who helped him make his decision. She had smiled at him so hopefully, it reminded him of when they had first considered marriage for themselves. She had been so happy. Could he really with-hold that happiness from his daughter?

Skoochy was still glancing at him anxiously, the lad looked ready to drop into a faint. Tenzin straightened his shoulders, and gave him a serious look.

"You will treat my daughter well? You will care for her? Help her in anyway you can?"

Skoochy furiously nodded at all these questions. He looked quite determined.

Tenzin sighed and brought a hand up to rub against his forming headache. Having daughters was the most stressful blessing he had in his life. Finally he gave Skoochy a single nod.

"You have my permission."

Pema squealed, disturbing some of the other diners. She grabbed Skoochy in an enthusiastic hug, and the boy returned it gratefully, he looked like a load was off his shoulders.

Tenzin guessed he could have gotten worse than Skoochy as a son-in-law.

He finally had permission and a ring. Now he just needed to ask her. And he had no idea how he was going to do it. In the end, Jinora simply guessed what he was going to ask before he even had a plan.

He shouldn't have been so surprised, she was too smart for her own good after all.

It had started off as a pretty uneventful evening too. Skoochy had shown up under her window to steal her away for a few hours, like he often did.

That night they ended up on the docks, where it was quiet, and they wouldn't be interrupted by Ikki's furry at Meelo, for stealing her hair ties again.

He was still a ball of nerves, even though he _knew_ Jinora loved him, he wasn't sure she wanted to be his wife. There was still a little doubt that he even deserved her.

He watched her tug off her slippers, dunking her feet into the water. She smiled back at him, and the night lit up. He wanted to spend forever with this girl. He started making plans in his head again, scenarios involving romantic dates, ending with him popping the question.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tug on his hand, pulling him down to land next to her. She laughed at his startled expression.

"What has you so thoughtful tonight?"

He shrugged in response, but she wasn't fooled.

Moving herself into his lap, her legs behind him on either side, and their bodies pressed together, She began to kiss him. Starting off slow and picking up speed as it became more heated. Skoochy could remember when neither of them had been able to kiss like this, it took a lot of practice, and the end result was so _satisfying_.

His arms wrapped around her, fitting against her body more tightly. Her fingers laced through his hair, and she broke off the kiss. Their lips made a slight smacking sound as the parted.

"Tell me Skoochy, why are you so nervous lately?"

He couldn't think when she was laying soft kisses on his temple, leading down his cheek, and brushing her lips against his ear. Her fingers scratching against his scalp, sent tingles down his back. He loved getting lost in her like this.

"I could spend forever doing this with you."

She stiffened in his arms, pulling back with a gleeful look on her face.

"That's it isn't it? I figured it out!"

"What? Figured what out?" he was still reeling from the switch in gears.

"Why you've been so nervous lately, why Lin is giving me those weird smiles, and why my mother practically burst into tears anytime she sees me. Not to mention why my father looks like he just lost me. You're going to ask me to marry you!"

Her face lit up and her body began to jerk in a little dance. He suddenly realized how much of Pema she had really taken after. Which wasn't a good thought to have while she was moving around in his lap like that.

Well, the secret was out now. He didn't have the heart to lie to her, not when she looked so happy. And he never really had a firm plan on how he was going to propose. Now was just as good a time as any.

He stood up pulling her to her feet. He grabbed something out of his pocket, before grasping both of her hands in one of his.

"Um, well I don't really have a speech prepared. I guess all I can really say is I love you, I have since we were kids, and I will forever. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

She laughed, nodding through the tears running down her face. He couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face, as he lifted on hand and placed a small black ring on her finger. She bent her head to inspect it. It was simple, the swirls of the air nationalities insignia was the main focal point, the band had etchings of feathers. She thought it was beautiful.

"Its made from a meteorite that your great uncle Sokka gave to my grandmother during the war. She turned it into a bracelet, which went to my mother, and now it belongs to me." He held up his arm showing her the newly thinned strip encircling his wrist.

"This is too much Skoochy! This belongs to your family, I can't take this."

"Ah, but you just agreed to become part of my family. I just wanted an important piece of jewelry for the most important person in my life."

Jinoras heart melted at his words and she jumped into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist, and peppering kisses across his face, in-between murmurs of "thank you" and "I love you"s.

He held her in his arms, soaking in the attention. His life couldn't get any better than this. He had everything he ever wanted right here, with him.

She slowed her attentions, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She could feel his warmth, and she was working on wrapping her mind around this new notion, that she would be his wife.

Jinora pulled back and smiled, which he returned, before setting her down on her feet. Grabbing her hand and tugging her in the direction of her families main house.

"C'mon let's tell your family, before your mother goes crazy, wondering when it'll happen."

She laughed in agreement, following her new fiance.


End file.
